


By the Fireplace

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's old house, Castiel starts a story but doesn't get too far, Fluff, Jesus was bi, M/M, Sam reminds Castiel of Jesus, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Sweet Fluff, and married, by the fireplace, inspired by tumblr post, late night, lazy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cass,” Sam said, almost breathless, the fire popping lightly at his back. “You met Jesus Christ?” </p><p>The angel smiled kindly. “Yes Sam.”</p><p>Sam looked at him openmouthed before shutting it a few moments later. Castiel chuckled before leaning forward and kissing the hunter gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://phoenixburncold.tumblr.com/post/124873575145/whiskyandoldspice 
> 
> I tried to send it directly to the original poster but it seems they've left Tumblr...if anyone reads this, thinks this is a worthy attempt of their headcanon, and knows this person, link it to them would you?

The fire crackled in front of them. Castiel sat on the ground, his back pressed against the couch. Sam’s head had been leaning on Castiel’s shoulder, but now that it was just the two of them – Dean had let out a long yawn and announced he was getting some shut-eye a few minutes ago – Sam’s head had slipped into the angel’s lap. Inches away from Castiel’s bare toes the hearth contained the fire that was warming the home that had once been Bobby Singer’s. The Winchesters now owned the home, and would stay here instead of a motel when their travels landed them nearby. Well, technically a Castiel Novak owned the home and took care of the necessary fees, but…well, suffice it to say it was the Winchester’s home away from the Bunker.

Sam let out a content sigh as they watched the fire glow and pop. When Dean had left, Sam had turned off the flat screen TV – a legitimate purchase by Dean (Sam wished he had taken a picture of his brother’s face when he finally got it mounted right) – that had replaced the painting above the fireplace. Now the house was lit only by the fire, its warmth and light bringing a sense of comfort to both angel and hunter.

Castiel rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder. The silence between them was a comfortable one, both not thinking much, merely enjoying the quiet and the fire. A sense of security was wrapped around the heavily fortified house. Protection sigils and trap symbols gleamed in the firelight like the other items in the room.

Then Sam shifted slightly in Castiel’s lap, lifting an arm to prop his head on it while staying in the angels lap. “Cass,” he said softly, like a child, “tell me a story.”

Castiel smiled and rested his hand on Sam’s head gently. This had been their routine for many weeks now. During the quiet moments they managed to grab between hunts and saving the world, Castiel would tell Sam what he had seen in his long life. He had started chronologically, but after a while he began to take Sam’s mood into account before starting a new chapter. Childlike, Sam would listen, only asking questions to clarify or express his awe. As Castiel started to speak, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“I have known many mortals whose philosophies were touched by Divine inspiration,” the angel started. “There was Elijah, Moses, Huldah, and Joanna. But I think my favorite will always be Jesus.” Sam shifted, pulling himself off Castiel’s lap and turning to look at the angel. Firelight glowed on Castiel’s face, making him look more like the angel he was. He smiled at Sam’s wide eyes.

“Cass,” Sam said, almost breathless, the fire popping lightly at his back. “You met Jesus Christ?”

The angel smiled kindly. “Yes Sam.”

Sam looked at him openmouthed before shutting it a few moments later. Castiel chuckled before leaning forward and kissing the hunter gently. Sam replied but lightly, still surprised.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Sam said, before slipping down to lay his head back into Castiel’s lap, but this time he faced the angel. “But I am. What was he like Cass?”

The angel smiled fondly as he remembered. “He was a great man. Kindhearted, but filled with self-doubt for many years. Even after Father touched him and he began to perform miracles, saving hundreds from disease, pain, doubt, and hunger, he was still worried he didn’t deserve the good that came to him. He had a beautiful soul.” Castiel’s eyes fell to gaze into Sam’s. He was silent for several breaths as Sam tried to connect what the angel had described to the image Sam had had of Jesus for so many years. Castiel began to run his fingers through Sam’s hair again, watching the hunter process. When he saw he had Sam’s attention again he kissed the hunter gently on the forehead. “You remind me of him,” the angel said softly. “Though he kept his hair longer than you do.” Castiel smiled at his hunter blushed. He saw Sam open his mouth to deny what he had said. The angel pressed his lips against Sam’s opening ones, silencing him with a kiss that flooded the hunter with so much love Sam thought his heart might burst. Sam returned the kiss and it lasted many long heartbeats before they pulled away.

Sam smiled as Cass leaned back against the couch. “Guessing he didn’t do that,” Sam said after another heartbeat.

“No,” Castiel said lazily, looking at the fire over Sam's head, “Jesus had two lovers in his disciples.”

“What?!” Sam said, looking at the angel with wide eyes again.

Castiel laughed gently, racking his fingers through Sam’s hair again. “Mary Magdalene and John the Baptist,” he said. “They were his lovers. Of course he ended up marrying Mary.”

“Cass, you’re hurting my head,” Sam said, brow furrowing as he looked at his angel. “You tellin' me Jesus was bi?”

“ ' _Now there was leaning on Jesus' bosom one of his disciples, whom Jesus loved_ ' ,” Castiel quoted, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “ ' _ **He** then lying on Jesus’ breast said to him ‘Lord who is it?_ ' ” Castiel smiled at Sam’s dumbstruck face. “Then there’s Mary. _‘But standing by the cross of Jesus were His mother, and His mother's sister, Mary the wife of Clopas, and Mary Magdalene’. ‘Now after He had risen early on the first day of the week, He first appeared to Mary Magdalene_.' ”

Castiel smiled as he remembered. “That was the one thing Jesus was adamant about being allowed to stay throughout time. Father granted him one thing that would be kept throughout the all the years the Bible was in existence, and Jesus picked that aspect. He was a man of love and he wanted it to be known he loved all. Of course you humans interpret it differently, but it has stayed.”

“Wow,” Sam managed.

Castiel smiled again at Sam, the firelight behind the hunter creating a glowing halo around his head. The angel rested his hand on Sam’s cheek. Sam almost couldn’t look at Castiel, the love shining from the angel’s eyes almost too bright for him. It was amazing how much those perfect blue eyes spoke. Sam pulled himself up again and kissed Castiel. Hunter and angel breathed out together, their lips embracing, the fire’s warmth spilling over them.


End file.
